Antigamente era Pior
by DamaFugitiva
Summary: Bella simplesmente detesta seus aniversários, mas ela tem razões muito boas pra isso.


Antigamente era pior

_N/A: A data de lançamento e posterior disponibilidade de alguns itens citados na fic foram alterados ou ignorados por pura conveniência. XD_

Esta história aconteceu dois anos antes dos eventos de Twilight, mas evidentemente Bella fez questão de enterrá-la no fosso das memórias indesejáveis de sua adolescência.

—A gente se vê mais tarde Bella! —Gwen acenou ao lado de Susan e Grace.

Pelo segundo ano consecutivo elas acabaram nas mesmas aulas, mas só ficaram amigas na metade do ano passado.

Bella retribuiu o aceno e ajeitou a mochila nas costas puxando um pequeno retângulo de papel dobrado e quase amassado do bolso. Quando elas descobriram, poucos dias atrás, que Bella faria aniversário, trataram logo de intimá-la a fazer uma festinha em casa e se comprometeram a organizar tudo. Pelo menos não teriam outros convidados, seria uma festa só de meninas.

Não havia se preocupado com Reneé, exceto pelo fato dela, como sempre, querer fazer disso um grande evento. Aliás, sua mãe tinha sido seu principal argumento pra tentar escapar, mas as garotas já haviam providenciado tudo com a desculpa de ser uma "festa do pijama". Ao que parece elas tinham planejado dormir lá também.

No mesmo dia, para espanto de Bella, a mãe havia lhe dito que na véspera teria de fazer uma rápida viagem com Phil à Seattle, mas prometeu lhe trazer um presente para compensar. Quis lhe dizer que não era preciso, mas achou melhor deixar quieto, ela podia entender aquilo como um indício de que fazia _questão_ que a mãe ficasse em casa pra festejar com elas.

Quando contou às meninas que estariam sozinhas, Susan entrou em estado de graça e começou a planejar tudo. Em menos de cinco minutos uma enorme lista de guloseimas circulou entre elas, ganhando mais e mais itens cada vez que alguém pegava, até que Grace deu um basta e disse que não estava a fim de ir parar no hospital por causa de intoxicação alimentar. Gwen havia sugerido irem juntas à locadora, uma vez que era a que morava mais perto da casa dela e consequentemente chegaria mais cedo que as outras. Bella tinha quase certeza de que ela tomaria um banho de gato e voaria pra sua casa, sendo assim decidiu ir diretamente ao supermercado.

Como previu, àquela hora não estava lotado, mas já havia uma certa quantidade de donas de casa circulando, o que lhe dava apenas alguns minutos antes das filas começassem a encher e as reclamações surgirem. Pegou uma cesta e rapidamente colocou os ingredientes para torta de maçã, pasteizinhos de queijo e mousse de baunilha. Susan levaria o bolo; Grace os refrigerantes e um especial de patê de frango; e Gwen faria pipoca, embora já tivesse ouvido as amigas dizerem que pra conseguir comer só com uma jarra de água ao lado.

No caixa dois uma senhora idosa havia acabado de pagar as contas restando apenas uma garota punk. Aguardou atrás dela, enquanto a operadora computava os itens da garota: seis garrafas de vodka e dois sacos de cheetos com brinde do novo filme de Massacre da Serra Elétrica.

Lembrou-se repentinamente de ter ouvido Grace dizer qualquer coisa sobre pegar um filme de terror e pensou deprimida no quanto seu aniversário seria maravilhoso.

Assistir filmes onde sangue e tripas voavam pela tela, comer pipoca salgadona até estourar e ouvir Susan fofocar sobre quem levou um fora recentemente. Realmente maravilhoso.

Aliás não sabia qual filme pegaria, mas com certeza tentaria demover Grace da idéia. Talvez ela desistisse se locassem um épico, _Ladyhawk_...

Uma caixa de camisinhas apareceu na bancada e Bella distraidamente leu "sabor morango" antes de a atendente pegá-la e passar no scanner.

...ou talvez _Prazeres Insanos_...

Bella tossiu, corando furiosamente enquanto fingia olhar algo do lado de fora do supermercado, mas captou o olhar irônico da garota punk.

A mulher do caixa também parecia estar achando alguma coisa engraçada e Bella só conseguia pensar em sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Gwen e Grace já estavam na porta quando ela chegou em casa.

—Essa foi rápida.

—É claro. — Falou Gwen, colocando a sacola com a sua parte da lista em cima da mesa. —Nós ainda temos que ir à locadora, esqueceu? — ela sentou em uma cadeira e passou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros e muito lisos. —Não podemos perder nem um minuto.

—Vou pegar um de aventura. — Grace falou de repente.

Bella respirou aliviada, enquanto Gwen ralhava com a colega.

—Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Temos a tarde inteira e um terço da noite só pra nós e você quer gastá-las com um filme de aventura? — Gwen reclamou. — Pra onde quer ir, Nárnia? O centro da Terra? Hogwarts?

—Hogwarts seria ótimo. — Bella provocou. Estava aliviada por Grace ter desistido dos filmes de terror.

—É...os gêmeos... — Grace captou a intenção e entrou na onda, fingindo um suspiro sonhador.

—Harry...

—Draco...

—Rony... — Bella estava a ponto de explodir de rir ao ver a expressão horrorizada de Gwen.

—Snape.

—Que?! — exclamaram ao mesmo tempo virando-se na direção da voz familiar. Susan acabava de entrar trazendo um bolo decorado com um "15" vermelho e confeitos multicoloridos que despencavam no prato da embalagem.

—Vocês ainda vão ficar aí discutindo ou vamos pegar os filmes de uma vez?

Bella foi buscar sua carteira e Gwen a seguiu aproveitando pra dar uma olhada no cabelo, que dificilmente estaria bagunçado. Era um hábito toda vez que passava na frente de um espelho.

—Caramba, o pessoal daqui é bem animadinho hein. — Gwen comentou em tom de riso.

—O que? — Bella lutava com o cesto de roupas sujas tentando achar a calça onde tinha deixado a carteira.

—Seus vizinhos.

—O que tem eles? — Finalmente conseguiu encontra-la e depois de conferir o conteúdo, enfiou de qualquer jeito no bolso da calça.

Gwen olhava pela janela com um sorriso, o olhar divertido apreciando o que quer estivesse acontecendo lá fora.

Então a ficha caiu. Bella sentiu o estômago dar cambalhotas ao lembrar-se do que sempre acontecia aos sábados naquela rua. Desde que um condomínio havia sido construído perto dali, todo começo do mês — mais especificamente aos sábados — os adolescentes que moravam no prédio tinham criado o hábito de fazer festinhas noturnas, nas quais se reuniam pra fumar e fazer sexo até altas horas da madrugada. Quando não escolhiam a ruazinha ao lado de sua casa, eram outras duas nas proximidades, mas em todas era sempre a mesma coisa no dia seguinte: um tapete de preservativos quando não alguma peça íntima rasgada. Às vezes também acontecia de algum casal mais afoito ficar de amasso em plena luz do dia, embora na maioria das vezes fossem embora quando notavam que alguém estava olhando.

O fato de ainda ser sexta feira não foi nenhum consolo.

Aproximou-se da janela temerosa, torcendo pra que não fossem Jillian e Cliv que estivessem desta vez, porque eles nunca se importavam em ter platéia. A única que conseguia por os dois pra correr era a senhora Mitchel, uma velhinha de 73 anos que morava na casa ao lado.

Olhou para baixo e respirou aliviada. Não era Jillian e Cliv e sim outro casal que estava lá.

Gwen cobriu a boca abafando o riso quando o garoto arrancou a calcinha da namorada e a jogou do outro lado, direto numa caixa cheia de entulhos.

—Esquece, daqui a pouco alguém espanta eles daí ou chama a polícia. — Bella a puxou pelo braço, torcendo pra que eles já tivessem ido embora quando voltassem.

Quando elas saíram, Gwen e Susan ainda olharam na direção onde eles estavam, tentando ver o showzinho, mas foram arrastadas por Bella e Grace.

Quinze minutos depois, elas entravam pela porta da locadora. Os atendentes estavam arrumando alguns boxes de filmes em série, rasgando caixas de papelão e jogando num pequeno cesto já abarrotado ao lado do balcão.

Um dos garotos no caixa, de cabeça raspada e vários piercings pelo rosto, olhou para elas e reconheceu Gwen cumprimentando-a com um aceno. Depois disse qualquer coisa sobre "arrumar lá atrás" ao outro atendente e desapareceu pelo corredor dos filmes de ação.

—Acho que vou querer aquele filme de corrida de carros, como era o nome mesmo? — indagou Susan olhando para as prateleiras.

—Tá falando de Velozes e Furiosos? Não sabia que você curtia racha. — Grace disse surpresa.

—Não fala "racha". — Susan reclamou — É corrida de carros! — Ela tinha aversão por coisas ilegais, provavelmente por causa de um tio baderneiro que nunca conheceu. Bella só ouvira falar dele certa vez quando Susan chegou de mau humor na escola e Gwen despejara a história toda. Parece que o sujeito tinha sido preso por invasão de domicílio ou coisa parecida e Susan tinha ouvido piadinhas e indiretas dos vizinhos durante o fim de semana inteiro.

—Corrida de carros é na Nascar. Correr na rua a toda velocidade _é_ racha. — Grace pontuou impiedosamente.

—Afe, pouco importa o nome certo. Pega logo o filme enquanto vamos escolher os outros. E Grace, pode esquecer Harry Potter.—Gwen avisou com um brilho perigoso nos olhos. Ela já havia assistido os seis primeiros filmes pelo menos nove vezes, três delas no cinema ao ser arrastada por Grace e mais um grupo de amigos.

—Qual você vai pegar Bella?—Susan perguntou ignorando a discussão das amigas.

—Acho que _Ladyhawk_ ou _Dança com Lobos_...—Bella olhou as capas de alguns lançamentos e Susan refletiu sobre a mania dela de gostar de velharias.

—_Ladyhawk_ é lindo, você ainda não assistiu?—Gwen estava surpresa. Sabia que Bella não era muito ligada em filmes e seriados da TV, mas aquele era bem o tipo de história que ela gostava.

—Minha mãe locou uma vez, mas eu acabei dormindo enquanto assistia.—Bella admitiu.

—Então leva esse, é mais emocionante e romântico que o outro. Eu vou pegar Vanity Fair.

—O que, vai ser festival de filmes antigos?—Susan disse em contrariada—Então tá bom, vou pegar Waterworld.

Bella e Gwen trocaram um olhar atônito se perguntando por que ela ia levar um filme antigo se não gostava.

—Por acaso vocês tem tara por Kevin Costner?—Grace apareceu de repente de trás de um expositor com o DVD de _A Noiva Cadáver_ na mão.

Bem naquele momento um dos atendentes, um garoto loiro de olhos castanhos e tatuagem tribal no pescoço, estava repondo os filmes devolvidos em uma prateleira próxima e ouviu tudo, dando um sorrisinho de entendimento.

Susan se aproximou tentando disfarçar o constrangimento. — Onde fica a sessão de filmes do catálogo?

—Naquele corredor. — ele apontou a direção ainda com o sorriso cretino no rosto.

—Qual é a desse atendente?—Susan perguntou desconfiada olhando para trás enquanto iam até as estantes.

—Não liga, ele é assim mesmo. — Gwen explicou — Ouvi dizer que tem mania de paquerar as freguesas. Ah, tá aqui o filme.

—Tem _certeza_ que você nunca assistiu esse filme? — Perguntou Susan.

—Já disse que não. Me disseram que tem um monte de cenas extras; Será que tem erros de gravação?

0—Não lembro de ter visto isso, mas tem um final alternativo. O cara que fez o filho da Reese é gatinho.

—Qual o nome do ator?—perguntou Gwen.

0—Sei lá. Alguma coisa _Pato_. Bom, mas apesar de ser bonito ele andava de um jeito estranho, meio torto.

Susan só tinha reparado nisso, porque a irmã ficou voltando a cena várias vezes enquanto caía na risada.

—Dizem que ter um andar torto é sinal de atividade freqüente na cama...—Gwen comentou maliciosamente.

Bella se afastou da dupla passando os olhos nos títulos nas prateleiras. _"porque a conversa sempre tem que ir pra esse lado?"_, pensou incomodada.

Pegou um que lhe pareceu promissor e começou a ler o resumo, mas parou ao ouvir um ruído. Apurou os ouvidos, mas não houve barulho algum exceto as vozes das meninas conversando.

Ela continuou a dar uma olhada nos títulos sem realmente vê-los. O som se repetiu e ela resolveu verificar de uma vez. Parecia estar vindo de uma sala nos fundos da locadora.

Ia gritando um "olá?", mas conseguiu se refrear a tempo ao ouvir sussurros através da porta entreaberta. Tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nas caixas amontoadas no chão, aproximou-se e espiou o interior da sala.

O atendente que desaparecera segundos após elas terem chegado estava com uma garota enroscada em seus quadris e a segurava pelas nádegas em cima de um pequeno armário. Havia uma calcinha minúscula pendurada em seu pé esquerdo ameaçando cair com os movimentos e se juntar à saia de couro preta amarrotada no chão.

—Rápido Jim—ela ofegava, os seios saltando pra fora do corpete, cujos laços da frente estavam desfeitos —antes que seu irmão venha até aqui!

—E-ele está ocupado lá na frente atendendo uns ...!—o garoto gemeu abocanhando um dos bicos e acelerou os movimentos.

Bella virou-se começando a se afastar da porta e esbarrou no lixeiro. Sem alternativa, saiu correndo e dobrou a primeira esquina de prateleiras à esquerda rezando pra que não tivessem lhe visto.

Passou a mão em um filme qualquer e quase deu um encontrão com Susan.

—Já escolhi o meu, vamos?—disse com o máximo de calma que conseguiu imprimir.

Susan e Gwen estranharam seu rosto afogueado, mas acharam que devia ser o calor. Com o ar condicionado quebrado não era nada fácil ficar ali por muito tempo e elas não entendiam como os atendentes agüentavam.

Empilharam os filmes no balcão com Bella esperando que o irmão de Jim debitasse tudo rapidamente.

Enquanto ele passava o scanner pelos títulos, hesitou em um deles por um momento e voltou a computar a locação. Quando levantou os olhos mais uma vez ostentava um sorrisinho sacana.

Todas suaram frio e Bella se perguntou o que mais faltava acontecer.

A locação foi no nome de Gwen e tão logo pisaram na rua, o quarteto respirou aliviado. Grace não estava entendendo nada.

—Eu sabia que aquele garoto às vezes ficava paquerando as clientes, mas não imaginava que era tão...—Gwen nem sabia o que dizer.

—Safado, patife, sem-vergonha.—Susan completou por ela—Ao menos já estamos fora de lá e é você quem vai ter que devolver os DVDs.—inquiriu sem o menor remorso em jogar a responsabilidade nos ombros da outra.—Tô chocada com aquele atendente. Viram os sorrisinhos que ele ficava dando pra gente? E aquele olhar de tarado?!

—Falando nisso, vocês viram aquele outro transando com a namorada numa sala nos fundos? Um careca e uma garota parecendo uma stripper.

Como sempre Grace comentava como se fosse perfeitamente normal encontrar pessoas transando em qualquer cubículo por aí.

"_Pelo amor de Deus, que ela __**não tenha me visto**__!"_, Bella pensou em pânico.

Se as outras descobrissem que também havia presenciado a cena, iriam atormentá-la pelo resto da vida.

—Bella, você está se sentindo bem?—Susan perguntou preocupada ao vê-la andar de modo estranho até em casa.

—Ah, eu tô bem. É que estou com fome, só isso.—Ela respondeu de modo fraco abrindo a porta de casa e praticamente se arrastando pelo corredor.

A desculpa capenga não enganou ninguém.

Enquanto ela foi tomar banho, as garotas cochicharam entre si.

—Acha que ela ficou assim por causa do que aconteceu na locadora?

—Ah que isso Susan! Também não é pra tanto, hoje em dia ninguém fica tão abalado por uma coisinha daquelas. Deve ser outra coisa. — Gwen não parecia ter muita certeza.

—Será que é porque ela não ganhou presentes?—Grace sugeriu.

—Mas Bella não queria. Ela passou a semana toda nos dizendo isso.

—E você não acha estranho? Normalmente não se insiste tanto nesse assunto.—Susan comentou, ignorando o fato de foram elas que ficaram perguntando o que Bella queria ganhar.

—Às vezes quando alguém repete muito uma coisa quer dizer exatamente o contrário, nunca ouviu falar disso Gwen?

Mesmo desconfiando da lógica torpe de Grace, fazia algum sentido e elas concluíram que deviam ter comprado um presente.

Susan ficou aflita.

—O que a gente faz agora? Será que dá tempo de ir a alguma loja antes dela sair do banho? Mas nem sei o que eu compro!

—Esquece, ela já está saindo.—disse Grace.

Elas ouviram a porta do banheiro bater.

—Ano que vem a gente ao menos fazer dessa festa o nosso presente.—Gwen sussurrou para a amiga.

Quando Bella voltou do quarto, até mesmo a torta de maçã estava quase pronta(mas decidiram assar mais tarde) e para seu espanto uma lasanha acabava de ser retirada do fogo(Grace a trouxera montada de casa), assim como os últimos pastéis eram colocados em uma travessa.

Uma bacia foi abastecida com pipocas ainda estourando e elas foram para a sala.

—Vamos primeiro de O Feitiço de Áquila. Faça as honras Bella.—Gwen lhe entregou o filme depois de procurar no monte.

Bella colocou o DVD no aparelho, mas não sabia qual filme tinha pego na pressa de saírem da loja, só tinha certeza de que não havia sido O Feitiço de Áquila.

—Vamos direto pro filme, depois a gente assiste os trailers.—Grace pressionava "play" freneticamente no controle remoto.

—Grace, cuidado pra não destruir as coisas dos outros!—disse Susan.

O logo da produtora apareceu e Bella foi se sentar ao lado delas.

—Passa logo dos créditos!—Gwen pegou o controle das mãos de Grace e avançou o filme.

—Me dê isso!—grace se jogou em cima dela tentando pegar de volta.

—Vocês estão derramando pipoca no tapete!—Susan berrou.

—Tá bom, tá bom! Parem com isso!—Bella entrou no meio da confusão tentando pegar também, afinal era a dona do controle remoto.

As quatro acabaram caindo umas sobre as outras e Gwen pressionou a tecla play, mas ao invés de aparecerem imagens da era medieval como seria se fosse o filme que estava planejando locar, a primeira coisa que viram foi um casal pelado arfando. A câmera dava closes estratégicos em suas partes íntimas.

Bella andou de joelhos até a pilha de DVDs e examinou os títulos.

Atrás dela ouviu Susan comentando atônita, "Isso não é o Feitiço de Áquila...", como se ninguém tivesse percebido.

—Será que aquele garoto não trocou os DVDs?—Gwen indagou baixinho, chegando ao lado de Bella.

_Provavelmente não_, ela pensou lembrando-se da expressão sarcástica do atendente.

Todos os títulos estavam lá, menos O Feitiço de Áquila. Na capa que Bella segurava, o nome _Trepadas Mortais_ _vol.1_ aparecia em letras garrafais.

Em frente à TV, Grace e Susan chamavam elas.

—Troquem logo esse filme!—Susan exigia entre caretas de nojo.

—Credo, agora ela tá de quatro e ele ta enfiando no c...

Depois disso não se falou mais em fazer festas e muito menos em assistir filmes em grupo. Ninguém queria um repeteco. Gwen aliás, teve que subornar um amigo nerd pra que ele devolvesse os filmes em seu lugar.

No final do ano Gwen e Susan se mudaram para outra cidade e Grace foi morar com os parentes no Canadá, mas elas, assim como Bella, ocasionalmente lembravam umas das outras.

Foi por isso que na manhã de 13 de setembro do ano seguinte...

—Querida chegou um pacote para você.—René anunciou batendo na porta do quarto, entrando em seguida com o que parecia ser uma caixa.—Quando o café estiver pronto, venho te chamar está bem?

Ela lhe deu um beijinho na testa e saiu, deixando uma Bella sonolenta lidar com o embrulho.

Rasgou o pacote pensando ser de Charlie enquanto se perguntava porque ele ficava gastando dinheiro com aquil...

Ao remover a tampa da caixa cor de salmão, Bella parou de chofre sentindo-se subitamente alerta. Devia estar vendo coisas.

Ela pegou o conteúdo na esperança de vê-lo se transformar no real objeto que devia estar ali, mas nada aconteceu e ela de repente de viu segurando um ênis tamanho grande.

Havia um cartão no fundo da caixa. Reconheceu a letra de Susan, fora que era a única que sempre gostou de usar emoticons nas frases.

_Feliz aniversário Bella! Esperamos que tenha gostado de seu presente. ^^_

_PS: Optamos por um modelo o mais próximo possível do real, mas Gwen queria mandar o de coelhinho. Tem duas baterias extras na caixa, basta seguir as instruções para trocar a que já vem inclusa nele._

Realmente parecia ser de verdade, embora não tivesse visto nem pego nenhum, mas...espera aí, isso não estava em questão!

O que deu na cabeça delas pra acharem que ela ia usar aquilo?!?

Estava a ponto de ter uma síncope, quando Reneé irrompeu no quarto.

—O café está pron-

Tarde demais Bella se deu conta de que ainda segurava seu "presente".

Os garotinhos que passavam pela rua àquela hora se assustaram ao ouvir um grito esganiçado pouco antes de um objeto cilíndrico ser arremessado através do vidro da janela e saíram correndo berrando sobre a vizinha louca.


End file.
